


The Ornament

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2018 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Lacey returns and sees Gold has fixed something.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble as I try to catch up on these prompts. For the 31 Days of Fandomas prompt #22 - ornament.

Lacey’s fingers brushed the crack in the glass as her bottom lip trembled. “You fixed it…”

“Of course.”

She pulled her hand away from the tree, turning. “Why?”

Gold shrugged and stepped closer. “It was your favorite.”

“How did you know I’d come back?”

Her eyes met his, and the corner of his mouth curved. “I didn’t.”

When she’d left last year the ornament had been on the floor in several pieces. Now the damage was almost invisible, still there, but repaired. Not unlike her heart. She pushed up on her toes and kissed him.

They could fix this too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mariequitecontrarie prompted: The Ornament - packing up the tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute little drabble follow up

Lacey wiped at her face and sniffled, setting the repaired ornament in the box, between the little cardboard dividers.

“What’s wrong?” Gold asked softly. He shuffled to the side, and put a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged and turned to look at him. “Nothing it’s just…I hate that - that it’s over.”

He smiled, knowing what she really meant. There was a certain magic to the holiday, and thus to their reunion, that she feared would end with the packing up of the tree and decorations.

“Nothing’s over,” he said, and her eyes brightened with hope. “It’s just beginning.”


End file.
